


Cross-Functional

by gotjackbeom7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotjackbeom7/pseuds/gotjackbeom7
Summary: Jackson and Jaebeom have been friends with benefits for quite awhile. What will happen when Jackson realizes that his feeling towards Jaebeom are more than just friendly?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 45
Kudos: 73





	1. New Year, New Us?

**Author's Note:**

> new chapters will be out as soon as I finish them!  
> Also this is my first ever story so plz be kind to me :)  
> We need wayyy more jackbeom friends with benefits stories so I can up with this!

Jackson didn’t understand why he was still at this new years business party. It really wasn’t his thing, it was full of stuck up business man who thought they were the shit. Not to mention the only reason they had so much money was thanks to their inherited families not because of their hard work .

And ok maybe Jackson was being a little harsh and a bit judgmental and stereotyping business men but to his defense he had worked his ass off to be able to be where he is today.

And it frustrated him because even if he had worked his ass off and became a successful business man he sometimes found himself struggling to pay his bills. If only his family had had an inheritance he thinks to himself.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears a deep voice begin to speak on the microphone, and then he remembers this person is the reason why he deals with these stupid New Years business parties in the first place.

“Welcome, I hope you’re having a wonderful time!” The CEO starts with a smile

“As the CEO of IM Corporations I just want to give my thanks to all my employees and to all the companies that have collaborated with us this year.” He raises his glass of champagne. “Let’s toast to another successful year!”

“What a shitty speech.” Jackson thinks to himself. “Thank god his good looks make up for his horrible speech giving skills.”

“Making heart eyes at your boss from afar. How cliche of you Jackson.” Jinyoung says with a low chuckle.

Park Jinyoung, the biggest pain in his ass, he’s lucky he’s the CEO’s childhood bestfriend and that that benefits Jackson. If not he would have never befriended him. “I was not making heart eyes at him.” Jackson scowls at him with an annoyed expression 

“Mhmmm. Tell that to someone that believes you.”

Jackson rolls his eyes and hits Jinyoung on the arm, ignoring his past statement. “You should really tell Mr. Im to improve his speech skills. It was not motivational at all.”

Jinyoung sighs loudly. “Why are you so dramatic? You can tell him that yourself. Wanna go get a drink at the bar over there? It’s been a long ass day.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk Mr. Park, so you can take advantage of me.” Jackson comments with a smirk

And ok maybe Jackson did deserve the elbow he received to his stomach.  
—————————————————————————————

As the night passed by and the more drinks he had had, Jackson was starting to feel a little bit tipsy. He should really be heading home right now.

But instead he hears Jinyoung clear his throat and say “So why haven’t you approached Jaebeom today?”

“He‘s busy Jinyoung. And you know that whatever it is Jaebeom and I have together is something only the three of us know. Its not like I can go up to him and kiss him or something. The whole world would freak especially him.” Jackson takes a big chug of his drink he doesn’t know why Jinyoung is suddenly bringing all of this up.

“I’m not telling you to go make out with him.” He puts his hand on Jackson’s shoulder. “I just don’t understand why you guys don’t speak in public, you guys literally act like you guys don’t know each other. Yet when your alone you guys can’t get your hands off each other.” And plus it’s New Years in like.” He looks down at his expensive watch. “2 minutes the least you guys can do is say Happy New Years to one another.”

Jackson feels his throat dry up. “I don’t know what to tell you Jinyoung. I guess you should ask him that not me, you know I’ve tried to talk to him in public before and you’ve seen the way he acts with me.”

And at that Jinyoung looks at Jackson like he’s a fragile little thing “I just don’t understand why you deal with it, with him actually. I know he’s my bestfriend but you deserve better.” Jinyoung finishes with a chug to his own beer

“Can we please not talk about this right now.” Jackson try’s to look at anything but Jinyoung he doesn’t want him to see straight through his lies. “Look we’re just friends with benefits he told me since the beginning he didn’t do relationships, and I agreed because I’m only looking for a casual fuck as well.” He knows all he’s saying is complete bullshit. “So no I don’t expect him to talk to me at these events and I honestly couldn’t care less.”

And Jackson knows deep down that that was the biggest lie he had just told, but no one needed to know.

Of course he wanted more with Jaebeom, he always has ever since the beginning. Always thought of what it would be like to be with Jaebeom, to have him as a boyfriend, to wake up every morning and see him with his crazy bed hair, that Jackson thought was the most adorable thing.

But by the time he realized he was never going to get that, he was far to attached. He didn’t want to loose him because Jackson knew the moment he told Jaebeom that his feelings were more than just friendly , Jaebeom would immediately cut all ties with him.

And of course he wanted to be next to Jaebum once the clock hit 12, wanted them to have their first kiss of 2020.

But instead as he turns his head to the side and the clock strikes 12 , he sees him laughing and being touchy with a really pretty girl. They hug and clink their drinks. 

He hears screams of “HAPPY NEW YEARS!” But Jackson doesn’t feel excited like everybody else, instead he feels his stomach sink and he try’s his hardest not to cry. He feels this rage and jealousy that he knows shouldn’t be there. Jaebeom and him are not dating so he has no right to feel that way.

He feels Jinyoung clink their drinks together. “Happy New Years Jacks! I hope this year is amazing for you and that you achieve all that you want.” Jinyoung finishes his sentence with a huge smile that reaches all the way up to his ears.

And Jackson should answer him back with a Happy New Years to you too or same goes for you, maybe even give him a hug. But instead. “Hey Jinyoung I think I’m going to go home now, I’m not feeling well.”

Jinyoung looks at him with a confused stare. “Oh ok. Let me walk you home.”

Any other time Jackson would have agreed but he really really really wants to be alone right now. “It’s fine my apartment is only a few blocks away.” And with that he starts to walk away.

Jinyoung is quick enough though and grabs him by the wrist halting him to a stop. “Why are you so stubborn? Come on let’s go. I’m going with you whether you like it or not.”  
—————————————————————————————

The whole walk to his apartment is quiet, one thing Jackson really likes about Jinyoung is that he never pressures Jackson to tell him what’s going on, always just waits till Jackson is ready to talk about it. 

Once they arrive to his apartment Jackson knows he should say at least a thanks or explain why he wanted to leave so suddenly, but instead Jinyoung looks sheepishly at him and says.

“Hey Jacks I’ve been meaning to ask you, I’m going to Thailand for a small business trip next week and I don’t know I guess I just wanted to see if you wanted to come with?” He looks down at his shoes like they’re the most fascinating thing he’s ever seen. “I’ll pay for everything so you don’t have to worry about that. I just think we both deserve a break from our office jobs.” 

He rubs his neck nervously at Jackson’s lack of answer. “You don’t have to answer me right now but just think about it yea?” And with that Jinyoung hugs Jackson and walks away.

Jackson should have told him yes right away he knows he needs a break but the only thing stopping him was Jaebeom and what he would say about all of this. With a sigh he walks up to his apartment.

Once he’s done talking a shower and getting ready to go to bed he hears his door bell go off. He knows who it is and he should ignore it and just go to bed. But he’s weak and he doesn’t want to miss the opportunity to at least see the man that makes him feel like a teenager in love all over again. And Jackson feels super pathetic because he knows his feelings are one-sided.

As he opens the door he feels a pair of lips on him and any other day he would’ve melted into the kiss and kissed him just as hard but he’s been on edge all night. So he stops kissing Jaebeom and walks further into his apartment. Once Jaebeom gets in the apartment and closes the door he back hugs Jackson and starts leaving small kisses all over his neck.

And Jackson is so close to just forgetting Jaebeom being flirty with that girl but he just can’t, he won’t this time so he removes himself from the embrace and says the first thing that his jealous clouded brain comes up with.

“Why are you here?” He turns around to look Jaebeom dead in the eyes. “Why didn’t you go over to that girl’s house that you were all up on at the party instead?” He knows he should stop there, knows that if he keeps going none of this is going to end well. 

But instead he spits out. “It’s not like she wasn’t willing to open up her legs for you tonight. And since you’re always so desperate to fucking stick your dick up anywhere that is offered, it would’ve been absolutely more beneficial for you to go over there!” And Jackson knows he fucked up, knows he basically exposed what he feels for Jaebeom because no fuck buddy would be making a big deal out of their sex partner being flirty with someone else.

He sees Jaebeom’s face turn into one of outrage. “Are you fucking serious right now Jackson?” He laughs loudly. “Please fucking tell me you’re not actually throwing a fucking tantrum like a little ass kid over the fact that I was talking to a childhood friend!”

“Oh now I’m the one to fucking blame!” Jackson realizes they’ve both started to raise their voices. “You’re the one that is trying to be all up on two people in one fucking night!” He all but screams at Jaebeom

Jaebeom rubs his face in frustration. “You’re so fucking ridiculous. I don’t know how to fucking spell it out for you jackson but I do not have to give you any sort of fucking explanation because guess what we are nothing!” He seethes. “No let me rephrase that better you are nothing to me you’re just a casual fuck! I’ve told you since the beginning that this would be nothing more than just fucking. So I don’t know why you’re out here trying to act like my jealous significant other!”

Jackson is trying so hard not to let his tears spill, he’s knows that he’s just one of Jaebeom’s fuck buddies but hearing it aloud shatters his heart piece by piece.

“And for the record that girl is engaged, her fiancé was right by her side the whole time but of course.” He points his index finger at Jackson. “You didn’t pay attention to that.”

And Jaebeom laughs again since that’s all he seems to be doing tonight. “And its quite funny Jackson that you wanna call her out on opening her legs when the first time you met me you had your legs wide open just like any other desperate slut I’ve met.”

And at that Jackson tears finally spill. He doesn’t know exactly what he’s feeling at the moment. He’s frozen and a wind of emotions all come crashing down at him at once. He’s so fucking pissed and the only thing he thinks of doing is slapping Jaebeom across the face.

They’re both surprised at Jackson’s action, both bewildered that they have come to this, to insulting each other and even going as far as hitting one another.

And Jaebeom does feel bad for the words that just came out of his mouth, he wants nothing more than to sooth Jackson and tell him he’s sorry and that he didn’t mean any of it but before he can say anything Jackson spits out.

“ Get the fuck out of my house Jaebeom!”

And Jaeboem doesn’t want to go yet, he admits he cares for Jackson of course just as a friend but he cares for him nonetheless and it hurts him seeing him like this.

His puppy eyes that he adores so much glossy with tears, his beautiful plump lips quivering, and his shoulders sagged down like he doesn’t want to be seen.

But of course Jaebeom always lets his fucking pride get the best of him, so he walks towards the door with a “gladly” and slams it shut.


	2. Always want to be in your embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments! Here’s chapter 2 hope you enjoy!💗 and sorry for any mistakes I’ll make sure to fix them later on once I find them!🥺

Jackson had really hoped that his New Year would come off to a great start but instead he had got into an argument with Jaebeom and to make matters worse he somehow had caught a slight cold in the span of a few hours.

After Jaebeom had slammed the door shut Jackson had gone to bed, and as much as he hates to admit cried himself to sleep. 

Jaebeom’s words cut him like a knife. But he knows if he would’ve just kept his mouth shut and not let his jealousy get the best of him, Jaebeom would’ve probably been right next to his side.

But instead what accompanies him this very fine morning is a pounding headache, a runny nose, and a sore throat. “Maybe if I would’ve wore a coat last night” he frowns to himself.

He locates his phone on his night stand, the brightness glaring at his eyes, he looks at the time. And “Fuck.” Jackson has to be at work in 30 minutes. 

As he tries to get up in a haze he realizes how light headed he is and how the pounding in his head is to much for him to bare. He’s always hated missing work, so he contemplates going to work even if he feels like complete shit. Eventually he goes against that idea and goes back to lay in his bed.

The only thing he has to do now is call his boss to tell him he’s not going in today. But his boss is Jaebeom and he’s not talking to Jaebeom right now. 

With a loud groan, he decides to be professional because that’s what business men are taught to be right? So he finds Jaebeom’s contact and dials him.

His phone buzzes for what feels like an hour and just as he’s about to hang up, Jaebeom answers with a tired “Hello.”

And god Jackson could never get tired of Jaebeom’s voice even if he wanted to. Jackson clears his throat. “Good morning Mr.Im.” 

Worry is etched in Jaebeom’s voice when he replies back. “Hey Jacks you good? You sound like you’re in pain.”

“Umm yea, I just somehow caught a cold last night so I won’t be going in to work today.”

There’s a moment of silence and it makes Jackson’s skin itch with uncomfortableness. He’s said all that he’s needed to so he wants to hang up but before he does he hears an “Ok see you tomorrow then.” Followed with a “Also I hope you feel better, let me know if you need anything.”

He really wants to tell Jaebeom that what he needs right now is a big hug from him, some soup, and lots of cuddles. But that sounds like something a boyfriend would ask for and Jaebeom had made it clear yesterday that that was something they would never be. 

He swallows the lump in his throat. “ Yeah I will, thank you.” And with that he hangs up.

—————————————————————————————

Jackson wakes up about 3 hours later, not feeling as bad as he did in the morning but not feeling his best either. He manages to brush his teeth before he hears his doorbell go off. 

He’s confused to say the least he has no idea who it could be. In the six months that he’s lived in Korea, he has only made two close friends. 

The first one Jinyoung, who can’t be the one ringing at his door because he’s working

And the second one Mark, who it also can’t be because he’s in America finishing his degree right now. 

He eventually decides to go check who it is and when he opens the door his eyes widen in surprise.

Standing right in front of him is Jaebeom with a bag of food and a bag of what seems to be medicine. “Hey, you sounded really sick so I decided to come drop these off for you.” Jackson can see a small blush forming on his cheeks. “Plus, no one deserves to be sick on New Year’s Day.”

Jackson is left stunned at Jaebeom’s kind gesture and before he can answer back, Jaebeom walks into his apartment to set all the things he brought onto his kitchen table. 

Once Jaebum sets everything down, he turns around to look at Jackson standing a few inches behind him. “I brought you some soup, I remembered you mentioning that that Thai place a few blocks from your apartment had some good soups. Or was it another restaurant?”

And Jackson really doesn’t want to talk nor eat right now so the only logical thing he thinks to do is walk towards Jaebeom and give him a bear-like hug.

Jaebeom immediately wraps his arms around his waist and Jackson has never felt more content. He nestles his face into Jaebeoms neck and breathes in deeply. Being in Jaebeom’s embrace, is the best type of medicine he could have ever asked for. 

Memories of what happened last night eventually hit Jackson and he feels the need to kiss Jaebeom’s neck softly and mumble a quiet “I’m sorry hyung.”

And Jackson doesn’t have to specify what he’s sorry for because Jaebeom knows him like the palm of his own hands. He kisses the side of Jackson’s head and replies with an “It’s ok baby. I’m sorry too.”

Jackson knows they should probably talk about the argument more in depth and figure out what they need to do so it won’t happen again. But this is a repeated cycle for them. 

Always getting into arguments, insulting each other, and then in the next few days making up and apologizing to one another. Even if sometimes they don’t mean the apology.

And at the end of the day none of their problems are ever solved, they just keep building and building. And it just fucks up their relationship even more. 

But just like any other time Jackson couldn’t care less, because what matters to him right now is that he’s finally in Jaebeom‘s arms.

They stay tangled up in each other’s embrace for quite awhile until Jaebeom removes himself from the embrace and says, “You should eat your soup now Jacks, if not it’s going to get cold.” Jackson gives him a big fat pout he doesnt want to stop hugging Jaebum. 

Jaebeom thumbs at Jackson’s bottom lip. “Stop pouting you big fat baby, you need to eat.” 

Jackson starts pouting even more, if that’s even possible. “I’ll stop pouting only if you give me a kiss hyung.” 

Jaebeom shouldn’t give him a kiss considering he’s sick but it’s almost impossible to say no to Jackson when he’s pouting so cutely . “You brat, you’re going to get me sick.” But nonetheless Jaebeom cups Jackson’s face and gives him a soft gentle kiss  
—————————————————————————————

After Jackson had successfully eaten and taken some medicine, he had asked Jaebeom if he wanted to stay and watch some movies. Jaebeom agreed but before they started watching a movie Jackson made Jaebeom change out of his suit and into a pair of Jackson’s sweatpants and a t-shirt.

So now Jackson is in between the v of Jaebeom’s spread legs, with his back against Jaebeom’s broad chest.

Jackson isn’t sure what movie they’re actually watching. He’s to concentrated in examining Jaebeom’s long beautiful fingers that are adorned with super expensive rings. 

His mind suddenly goes to some inappropriate thoughts. He thinks of those beautiful fingers inside of him, stretching him nice and slow. And before he has time to think of his actions, he turns around and begins to straddle Jaebeom’s lap.

Jaebeom is slightly confused at Jackson’s sudden change of position. He puts a strand of Jackson’s hair behind his ear and asks “What are you doing pretty boy?”

He hears Jackson mumble a small “m’horny”, and all of the sudden a pair of eager and desperate lips are on him.

Jaebeom kisses back just as hard but he eventually runs out of breathe and pushes away. Jackson is about to kiss him again but Jaebeom stops him and says, “We shouldn’t do this baby you’re still sick.” 

Jackson all but whines, “I’m not sick anymore.” And then he slightly begs with a, “Pretty please hyung, I need you.”

Jackson calling him hyung, begging him, and using the words pretty please has Jaebeom growing hard in seconds. 

Jackson sees Jaebeom’s demeanor change. And all of the sudden Jaebeom grabs Jackson by the hair and says. “If you get me sick little one you’re gonna owe me one.” He pulls Jackson’s hair harder when Jackson doesn’t immediately reply. “Do you understand?”

Jackson whimpers loudly and nods his head. And Jaebeom starts feverishly kissing the shit out of him. 

He maneuvers Jackson onto his back and starts removing his shirt. Once he does he starts kissing down Jackson’s chest and wraps his lips around one of Jackson’s hardening nipples. Jackson beautifully arches his back and let’s out the most beautiful moan Jaebeom has ever heard. 

And as he’s kissing down Jackson’s chest and is about to remove Jackson’s sweatpants. They are both startled by a sudden knock at the door.

Jaebeom ultimately decides to pay no mind to it. So he starts sucking at Jackson’s collarbone and when he’s about to put his hand is Jackson’s sweatpants once again. There’s another knock at the door. 

But this time they hear a “Hey Jacks, its me Jinyoung! I just read your text and you mentioned you were sick. So I came to bring you some medicine and your favorite chocolate cake.”

Jaebeom groans loudly and burrows his head into Jackson’s neck. “I’m going to fucking killing Jinyoung”, and Jackson lets out the biggest giggle at that. He rubs Jaebeom’s back soothingly before responding back to Jinyoung.

“Give me a second Jinyoung I’ll be right there!” Jackson tries to get out from under Jaebeom and once he successfully does he puts his shirt back on and tries to fix his appearance. 

He walks towards the door and opens it. Once Jinyoung sees his blissed out appearance and Jaebeom laying on the couch hiding his boner with a pillow, Jinyoung realizes what he just interrupted.

“Oh hey, umm I’m sorry if I interrupted anything” 

Jackson sees Jinyoung’s ears turn red. “ Its ok, you can come in.”

As Jinyoung walks in he sees Jaebeom glaring at him and if looks could kill Jinyoung would definitely be dead right now.

Jackson takes the items from Jinyoung’s hands with a “Thank you, I’m going to go put these away.”

Once Jackson is in the kitchen Jinyoung looks at Jaebeom. “Why are you looking at me like that Jay. You act like I interrupted you guys on purpose.” At that Jaebeom scuffs and walks away towards Jackson’s room. 

Once Jackson returns to the living room he realizes Jaebeom is missing. “Where’s Jaebeom at?”

Jinyoung replies with a “He stormed angrily towards your room.”  
—————————————————————————————

As Jackson enters his room he sees Jaebeom getting dressed into his suit. “Why are you getting dressed hyung?”

Jaebeom looks up at Jackson from where he was buttoning his dress shirt. “Because I’m fucking leaving, I have more important shit to do at home.”

Jackson flinches at Jaebeom’s angry response. “Oh ok hyung. But before you leave can I ask you something?”

Jaebeom goes back to buttoning his shirt ignoring Jackson’s question. Jackson doesn’t understand Jaebeom’s change in behavior, they were doing so well just a few minutes ago.

He walks closer to Jaebeom and says “I just wanted to know if you would be ok with me going on a business trip that Jinyoung invited me to?”

Jaebeom’s head snaps up. “And why the fuck would I care what you do and don’t do. I couldn’t care less where you go. Do whatever the fuck you want.”

Jackson flinches once again. “I-I just, I thought maybe you wouldn’t want to give me more days off at work or I don’t know your birthday is like two days after we leave. Maybe you wanted to do something special?”

Jaebeom cackles at that. “What makes you think I wanna spend my birthday with you out of all people? Just do what you want Jackson and save yourself from this embarrassment.”

Jaebeom finishes putting on his suit and as he’s about to walk out the door he says, “Oh and Jackson? If you do go make sure to wear protection, I’ve heard Jinyoung has slept with most of the town.”

And Jackson is so fucking pissed and hurt right now. He can’t believe that Jaebeom actually thinks he would stoop that low and sleep with Jinyoung his childhood best friend.

Jackson is so tired of feeling unloved by Jaebeom, tired of always getting insulted. He wipes away his tears and ultimately decides that fuck it he’s going to go to Thailand with Jinyoung. And if he decides to sleep with Jinyoung, it’s Jaebeom’s fault and not his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of chapter 2! Also should I end this story with a happy ending or a sad one?😳


	3. Thailand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi🥺, I’m back after like two months. I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in that long I just haven’t really been confident in my writing and I haven’t had any motivation to write. But I’m finally back with a new chapter I hope you guys enjoy. And thank you for all the lovely comments it really warms my heart to see you guys enjoy!😭 and sorry about all the errors I’ll fix them eventually!

Jackson had heard that Thailand was a beautiful country, with spectacular views, delicious food and friendly people. Although he’s been in Thailand for only a day, he completely agrees with all those statements. He’s honestly so glad that he decided to come. 

He is currently sat on a chair in his hotel balcony drinking a glass of champagne. The sight in front of him is definitely breathtaking. 

The sun is starting to set and the sky is painted with pretty oranges and pinks. And the waves of the beach keep lapping onto the beautiful golden sand.

A warm but cool breeze swirls around him. And Jackson has never felt more tranquil in his entire life. He wishes he could stay here surrounded by this environment instead of the hectic one he has in Seoul. 

There is one thing still stuck in his mind that he can’t seem to get over even when he knows he supposed to be enjoying Thailand to the fullest. 

That one thing was leaving on bad terms with Jaebeom. But thinking about it, there really wasn’t much he could do about that. Jaebeom was the one with the problem and the one who started insulting him first.

And the fact that he’s thinking about Jaebeom right now frustrates Jackson because Jaebeom’s all that clouds his mind 24/7. And he would really like to spend this short trip with Jaebeom out of his freaking mind.

He drinks the rest of his champagne and decides that Jinyoung and him should go out and discover more of Thailand.

Once he arrives to Jinyoung’s hotel door he knocks and waits for about 20 seconds. Jinyoung finally opens the door with a soft smile. “Hey Jacks, what’s up?”

“Are you busy? I was just thinking we should go explore. Being inside a hotel is quite boring if you ask me.”

Jinyoung chuckles. “I honestly shouldn’t I have a lot of paperwork and I have an early meeting tomorrow morning.”

Jackson releases a whine he really doesn’t want to go explore Thailand by himself. “Can’t you leave all that paperwork for tomorrow?” He begins to pout he knows his pouting always helps him get what he wants. “Please Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “Stop pouting you five year old, I’ll go but after this you’re gonna help me with some paperwork.”

Jackson stick his tongue out at him. “Fine”

As they start walking out of the hotel, they both realize that they have no idea where they are going. “So, since you were the one that suggested we should explore, what do you want to do?”

Jackson looks at Jinyoung innocently. “I don’t know, I didn’t think that far.”

Jinyoung smacks Jackson in the arm. “Are you serious?” When he hears no response from Jackson he says. “Well how about this, why don’t we just go eat somewhere and then tomorrow once my meeting is over we can do more of the fun part.”

Jackson looks at Jinyoung warningly and pouts. “Fine but we better do something really fun tomorrow and get black out drunk.”

Jinyoung laughs at Jackson antics. “Deal! Now let’s go eat I’m hungry.”  
—————————————————————————————

Jackson wakes up the next day with one thought in his mind. That today is Jaebeom’s 26th birthday. He wonders what Jaebeom is going to do today. 

Jackson has the urge to just give Jaebeom a call. So he can wish him a happy birthday and tell him how grateful he is to have been in Jaebeom’s life.

But then he remembers Jaebeom’s words from their previous argument and how he had basically insinuated that Jackson was the last person he would like to be with on his birthday. So Jackson goes against calling him because he’s pretty sure that Jaebeom would not like to hear his voice.

Jackson hates that the thought of Jaebeom just ruins his days now. He’s so tired of the toxic energy surrounding their friendship. He’s tired of every little thing reminding him of Jaebeom. But what he’s tired of the most is being the only one that’s miserable between the two of them.

He decides that tonight is his night. He’s going to look his absolutely best, get black out drunk, and have the time of his life. Jackson spends the rest of his day relaxing and finding local clubs on the internet that Jinyoung and him could check out.

He is alarmed when his phone starts to suddenly ring. He knows that it’s going to be Jinyoung but deep down he had really hoped it was someone else instead. 

Jinyoung’s voice sounds a bit apologetic once Jackson answers. “Hey Seunie, sorry my meeting ran longer than I expected but I’m about 30 mins away from the hotel.”

Jackson doesn’t understand why Jinyoung is apologize over his meeting running long, he did come here for a business trip after all. “Hey, it’s fine don’t worry about it but ok see you later I’m going to get ready now.” 

After hanging up Jackson hurries to start getting ready. He decides to go for a sexier look than what he’s used to.  
—————————————————————————————

“Damn, Jacks you look fucking good.” Jinyoung comments as he eyes Jackson up and down. 

Jackson blushes embarrassingly. “You think so? I feel so out of my comfort zone, I’m so used to wearing just simple clothes or a suit.”

Jinyoung lightly chuckles. “Why would I lie to you? Trust me you look amazing.”

Jackson is wearing tight black jeans and a red silk button up shirt with a few buttons left undone. His hair is slightly parted in the middle and has a bit of a messy look to it. And for his make up he decided to just go simple and put on a bit of counselor and a bit of eyeliner.

He does feel out of his comfort zone but at the same time he likes the change of style and thinks that maybe he should wear things like this more often.

Jackson gives Jinyoung a loving smile. “Thanks Jinyoung you look amazing as well. Now let’s go get fucked up drunk.”  
————————————————————————————

Jackson’s hazy mind can’t concentrate on anything but the pounding of the music in the background and the feeling of lips on his neck. 

Jinyoung and him had arrived at the night club and right away had pushed into the crowd to head straight to the bar. They had asked the bartender for some drinks as soon as they sat down.

After awhile Jackson had lost count of how many drinks he had had. He honestly doesn’t even remember what exactly he had to drink except that by the time Jinyoung and him went to go dance he was already drunk.

He remembers innocently dancing with Jinyoung. But after awhile a bit of a more sensual song started playing and next thing he knows he has his arms around Jinyoung’s neck and messily grinding against him.

One thing leads to another and Jinyoung eventually leads him to a small bathroom in the corner of the club. As soon as they enter the bathroom and close the door, Jinyoung immediately crashes his lips against Jackson’s.

Jackson’s drunken mind decides to kiss Jinyoung back just as eagerly. They make out for awhile exploring each other’s mouths and next thing Jackson knows is that he’s being hoisted up onto the counter of the sink with Jinyoung’s body in between his legs. 

Currently Jinyoung’s lips are all over Jackson’s neck and his hands are grabbing onto Jackson’s thighs. And Jackson feels good and he’s lowkey getting turned on.

But eventually he realizes what exactly is going on and what exactly might happen. 

And he suddenly can’t concentrate on anything else but the pounding of the music outside of the bathroom door and the fact that it’s /Jinyoung’s/ lips against his neck. It should feel right but it doesn’t. 

He feels Jinyoung sucking a hickey on his neck and slowly unbuttoning his silk shirt. But then Jackson remembers that Jinyoung is not Jaebeom, Jinyoung’s lips don’t feel as good as Jaebeom’s, Jinyoung’s hands are not as smooth as Jaebeom’s, Jinyoung doesn’t smell as good as Jaebeom. 

Jackson only wants to feel this good if it’s Jaebeom doing it to him and with that sudden realization he slightly pushes Jinyoung on the chest. Jinyoung stumbles backward a tiny bit and looks at Jackson with a bit of concern. 

They stay looking at each other for what feels like awhile and Jinyoung waits for Jackson to say something but he doesn’t so his immediate reaction is to go back to kissing Jackson.

It results in Jinyoung being pushed at again but this time Jackson mumbles a quite and slurred “stop.” 

Jackson watches as Jinyoung’s red eyes widening and watches him take a couple of steps back. “Fuck, sorry Jacks d-did I hurt you or something? God I’m sorry did I do something wrong?.”

Jackson sees the worry in Jinyoung’s eyes and he feels bad. “N-no I j-just, I-I can’t.” and with that Jackson gets off the counter and walks out of the bathroom. He stumbles drunkly past the crowd and ends up outside. 

He knows he shouldn’t go home in a taxi alone, especially since he’s quite drunk and can’t properly defend himself if something were to happen. But all he wants is to leave this stuffy club and to forget the events that had just happened with Jinyoung.  
—————————————————————————————

He safely arrives at the hotel around 30 minutes later, he pays the taxi driver and thanks him, he stumbles a bit as he tries to get out of the car and up to his room. But eventually he makes it to his room, he takes his shirt and pants off successfully without falling and goes lays on his bed.

He should probably fall asleep now that he’s laying down but he can’t. His drunk brain doesn’t let him and he feels like the whole room is spinning.

He also can’t keep his mind off of Jaebeom and how he wished that Jinyoung would’ve been Jaebeom instead . 

And then he does something that he knows his sober self will probably regret later. He grabs his phone and struggles a bit before he is successfully able to find Jaebeom’s contact and call him. 

Jackson’s heart is pounding loudly in his chest and he knows that there’s a possibility that Jaebeom won’t even answer considering it’s 3am but he just wants to hear his voice and tell him how much he misses his touch. 

Jackson’s thoughts are interrupted by a sleepy and raspy voice. “H-hello, Jackson why the fuck are you calling me at this fucking time?”

Jackson doesn’t know what to say and before he’s even able to reply he hears Jaebeom say, “Is everything ok, did something happen? You never call me this late?”

“I-I, n-no nothin happened I j-just.” 

Jaebeom on the other end growns. “Jackson are you serious? Are you drunk right now? Look I don’t have time for this..”

Before Jaebeom can finish his sentence Jackson interrupts him. “Y-yes I mean no I’m not drunk, I m-mean I am but I just. Fuck Jaebeom I just, I need you right now.” 

Jaebeom rolls his eyes angrily “Jackson what could you be needing from me this late at night? You know I have work in like two hours right? Look if you have nothing important to say-“

“I miss you Jaebeom, I miss your lips, I miss your hands, I miss your dick, I just fuck.” Jackson’s drunk mind realizes what he just said he should stop but. “I-I wish t-that I could have b-been there for y-your birthday, s-so I could have surprised you with something and so I could’ve sucked you off like nobody else has.” 

Jaebeom sleepily chuckles. “So this is what you called for? Look Jackson you’re drunk you should drink some water and go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading still! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry to have ended it there😳🤫 anyways please let me know what you think of this chapter.🥺

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback would be highly appreciated! 🥺


End file.
